


Search for Sirius

by TheDearWatchman



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom!Blavat Sky, Crack Pairing, Fluff, Love, M/M, One-hell-of-a-crack-pairing, Prison assault, Prison harrassment, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Top!Abberline, Undertaker & Claudia story, VERY CRACK PAIRING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDearWatchman/pseuds/TheDearWatchman
Summary: The two perpetrators behind the Sphere Music Hall murders have been identified: Blavat Sky, and the second son of the Phantomhives.Yet why does Abberline feel so ill-at-ease? Many questions are popping up that make him doubt himself, and his fellow officers. Even the queen cannot be trustworthy now... so what's left in this world of uncertainty? Moreover, why is he so concerned with the fate of a fortune telling murderer?VERY CRACK PAIRING, I know. That's part of the fun though, isn't it?Blavat Sky X Fred Abberline. Before casting judgement, please try reading a chapter! I'll try to make it as believable and natural as I can.





	Search for Sirius

Blavat fiddled with his damaged robe, twisting his fingers around its golden tassels distastefully.

_Really, is this how they treat all of their rubbish stars? Though I may be merely the servant of someone more radiant, surely it wouldn’t be too much to expect a little decency._

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Abberline inquired cautiously, as if he could read the former fortune teller’s thoughts. 

“Aside from being thrown out of a wagon on my way to jail and crashing upon rock-solid earth, I’m feeling like a star. All for the sake of Sirius, of course,” the aloof now - prisoner remarked. 

“Erm… alright, then...” he replied, unsure of how to respond to the other's sarcasm.

Blavat turned to watch the fog lift from the dank forest, pinching his nose from the musty smell of the carriage. “It really is quite bumpy in here,” he commented absentmindedly, drawing pictures of small stars and constellations on the frosted inside of the windows. 

Abberline watched him in mild interest.

 _He seems very knowledgeable in regards to stars and constellations,_ He observed, jotting down his findings in his leather notepad.

“You’re a shining star, small though your light may be, you’re a shining star, take my hand, do you see… we make a constellation, you and me…” he sang under his breath, sighing in boredom at the never-ending scenery of trees and rocks. 

Wondering for the thousandth time whether he should begin questioning Blavat, or leave him be, Abberline finally worked up the courage to ask, “What’s your affiliation with Ea- Mr. Phantomhive?”

He turned to stare at him with his peculiar midnight blue eyes, tilting his head in a very cat-like way. 

“Oh, we’ve had ties with each other going back generations, you see,” he answered vaguely, waving his hand as if it were all trivial business. “Our predecessors were connected, as you might guess. Aside from revering our family ties, I became quite interested in his quest for the star's blood, so I found it in my best interests to assist him.” he explained nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders with an air of indifference.

 _Perhaps that business had something to do with the Watchdog duty?_ Abberline thought, but he dare not mention this to Blavat.

“I see. And you are a key influence in this 'business'?” he continued, trying his best not to push things out of gratitude to Blavat, who hadn’t attempted to escape.

“Niyahaha! Goodness no, I merely do as I am commanded to by the stars,” he clarified, giving him a closed-eyed smile that brought to mind someone familiar. 

_Ah, he quite reminds me of the Phantomhive butler, now that I think about it…_

“So… your service to Phantomhive is out of respect for your family ties?” he repeated, an instinctual tug in his chest indicating that Blavat was withholding information from him.

“Something like that, yes, although Lord Sirius is a star of the first magnitude in his own right,” he finished, ending the conversation there. 

They sat in relative silence for a while, until Blavat began to yawn. “How much longer until we’re there?” he muttered, trying his best to rest his head despite the constant bumping of the unwieldy carriage.

“We should be there soon, unless the weather delays us. Phantomhive mansion is in the far countryside, so it will take a while before we get to London,” he explained.

“So it is…” his companion mumbled drowsily, folding his arms as a makeshift pillow.

“Here. You won’t find much rest once we get back to the yard’s headquarters,” Abberline warned, offering his jacket to the other man. 

“Not afraid I’ll taint it with the sacrifices of the stars?” he quipped, taking the jacket nonetheless and draping it across his mud crusted body. He wiggled his fingers, examining them as though they were covered in blood.

“Of course I still believe you’re a murderer, but there must be more to this story than what you’re letting on. For instance, surely you couldn’t run such a profitable business alone; who else are you working for? You hardly seem the type to build such a functional warehouse on your own… moreover, what could Mr. Phantomhive possibly want with all of that blood?” He ranted, the tugging at his chest increasing as he recalled the matter of the watchdog’s duties to the queen.

Blavat blinked in surprise. Then, he chuckled. “Well, you’re not as dim a star as I thought you were. Certainly, you bring up some good points. I just wonder how far you’ll get before that light is snuffed out,” and leaving him with that ominous threat, he fell asleep.

Abberline watched as his chest rose and fell rhythmically, trying to figure out what his and the second Phantomhive son's goal could be. Did Mr. Phantomhive hire someone to build that laboratory with his vast wealth? What then, did he need the blood for? Was he merely following orders from someone higher than him? The queen, perhaps?

_No, queen Victoria cares for her people, she’d never put them in harm’s way..._

However, a trickle of doubt seeped into the inspector's mind, stemming from the very moment he found out that his own colleagues were involved with the Sphere’s Music Hall conspiracy. He was losing his trust for humans more each day, and try though he might to cling to the truth, he found that the more he reached for it, the more it slipped from his grasp.

_I don’t know who to believe anymore,_

He fretted, his only solace being the light snoring of the serial killer next to him. 

___________________________________________________

“Here, put these on. I’ll wash this for you,” he handed Blavat a folded pair of plain, everyday clothes, gesturing to the filthy garments that clung to his slender frame.

“No, thank you; I’d prefer to keep the sacred star garments on,” he held his hands up in refusal. 

“Forgive me, but I don’t believe your current garb to be… appropriate… for a trial,” he coughed, trying his best not to push Blavat's buttons; he hadn’t attempted to escape, after all, and even if it was for his own purposes that he remained here, Abberline still felt grateful.

“That’s my choice, isn’t it? I’d rather be in stained, yet sacred garments, than anything so defiling as that,” he insisted.

“Even if it’s just for now?” he asked persuasively, thrusting the outfit back in Blavat’s direction.

“Absolutely not,” he stubbornly replied, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head defiantly.

Abberline sighed. “If that’s what suits you,” he relented. 

“Oi, time to take those ruddy clothes off, Blavat! You’re in prison now, you have to follow our rules ~” The other guard jeered, grabbing Blavat’s arms and attempting to undress him.

“Yes, you filthy bastard! Look at you, a piece of utter vile that the devil himself spits upon,” another hissed, grabbing Blavat’s robe and violently ripping it from his neck. 

“Go to hell, you God-forsaken murderer!” a third sneered, joining in on the physical and verbal harassment.

“Oww, let go of me!” Blavat shouted, trying his best to pry himself away from their vengeful hands.

“Stop it, all of you!” Abberline intervened, getting between the middle of them and lifting his arms in front of Blavat protectively.

“He’s a disgrace to all of England, Underline; Lord knows why you’re defending such a lecherous whelp!” a fourth officer retorted.

“He still has rights as a British citizen, so leave him alone,” he defended, continuing to shield Blavat from the others’ attacks.

The guard opened his mouth to reply when the sound of shattered glass and the voice of the Scotland Yard chief of police bellowed from across the hallway.

**“YOU LOST THE PHANTOMHIVE BOY?”**

The men who returned from the sewers hung their heads in defeat, shoulders slumped in surrender to their livid supervisor.

Like that, everyone scattered to address the commissioner's wrath before it spread, plaguing all of Scotland Yard. Immediately releasing Blavat, the policemen and Abberline rushed to try and quench their superior’s raging inferno.

“There was a cave in-” 

**“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOUR RUDDY EXCUSES! USELESS, THE LOT OF YOU! IF WE WEREN’T SO DESPERATE I’D HAVE FIRED YOU BY NOW! I WANT YOU TO GET IN CONTACT WITH ALL OF THE PHANTOMHIVE BRAT’S AFFILIATES, I WANT EVERY AREA SEARCHED! FIND OUT WHERE HE COULD HAVE GONE!”**

“Yes, sir!” they saluted, scampering to search for the Phantomhive records and get in contact with his associates.

Abberline raced to the exit, before skirting back to check on Blavat before he left.

“We’re going to find Phantomhive,” he informed him, and the man inside the cell remained quiet. 

"Take care that the hunt for Sirius doesn't leave you burned out," was all he said in reply.

Abberline just shook his head and left.

___________________________________________________

"First, we must get into contact with Mr. Phantomhive's associates. According to Lord Randall, Phantomhive has extensive networking in the underground, and while I don't know the specifics of who his cooperatives are, I think that's the best place to start looking," Abberline directed.

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't so bad, now was it? :) Surprisingly, I found the interactions between Abberline and Blavat to come pretty naturally. This idea came from the chapter where Blavat stays behind after O!Ciel and co. escape. Of course, he was doing it for his own purposes which have yet to be revealed, but I still found the prospect of his interactions with Abberline to be interesting. They're pretty opposite, after all: Fred is a logical, righteous man, and Blavat is more of a chaotic person who seems willing to sacrifice a great deal for the "stars". However, I have to believe there's more to him than what meets the eye.
> 
> Plus, I feel like he's lost some of his faith in other policemen after O!Ciel showed him how many were involved in the Sphere's Music hall conspiracies. So now he's kind of testing the water's on what is the "truth" and what isn't, and is figuring out for itself that there's more to this case than he initially thought.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry I haven't stuck with one point of view, but it'll probably be Abberline's. I'm just testing the waters for now, though.


End file.
